


Lust

by maxrelemet



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet





	Lust

暴乱很是清楚人类的身体有多脆弱。  
但当卡尔顿温热的后穴包裹住自己的触手时，他只想把这个小骚货狠狠操死在床上。  
是卡尔顿先诱惑我的。  
战斗的时候，他在我的包裹之下扭得可起劲了。  
暴乱这样想着，下身的触手变成阴茎的模样，深深埋入卡尔顿体内，像是将胜利旗帜插入一座诱人的城堡，宣誓着自己的占领权。  
卡尔顿刚刚经历一场战斗，暴乱在外面的乱蹦乱跳令被裹在里面的自己也不好受，白衬衫早已被汗浸透的，皱巴巴地贴在身上，领带也不知所踪。还未从些许眩晕中恢复，自己就被甩到了床上。  
“你做。。。呜。。。”  
暴乱的触手尝试性地卷住了卡尔顿的舌头，黏腻的触感令人很不好受。小分支微微触碰着喉咙口，使得卡尔顿不受控制地干呕起来。  
另外的触手卷住了卡尔顿的乳头。作为生命基金的总裁，卡尔顿从未被刺激过这般敏感部位，强烈的羞辱感使得他忍不住想要遮挡。不料还未进行动作，双手双脚已被扣在床上，不得动弹。  
“嗯。。不要碰。。。”  
暴乱脾气不怎么好，这样已经是他容忍的最大极限了。明显比一般人粗大的阴茎狠狠装入卡尔顿体内。  
“啊。。。疼。。太粗。。了”卡尔顿完全无法接受这样的尺寸，无助地甩着头想要后退。暴乱的触手缠着他的身体，禁锢着他的行动。  
你看，这个小骚货还想欲情故纵。  
暴乱变换着角度，粗长的阴茎没有一丝缝隙地进入着后穴，每一个点都被狠狠地冲撞着，隐约有娇嫩的穴肉随着抽动显露出来。  
“。。。啊哈，不行。。那里。不。呜”卡尔顿被顶到了前列腺，从未有过的快感倾泻而来。突然，他整个人被暴乱翻了过来，像条母狗一样承受着暴乱的袭击。每一次的抽插都让他陷进柔软的被子里，这种姿势更是令他喘不过气来。“暴乱。。。我。。不要。。哈啊”  
啊，这个小骚货不要我。  
他需要一点惩罚。  
免得小骚货还想着别人。  
一根小触手慢慢爬上卡尔顿的阴茎。  
“你想干。。。什么。。呜啊”  
触手的多变性在这时得到了完美的体现。卡尔顿的阴茎得到了很好的照顾，下面的软囊也被包裹着揉搓。  
“啊呜。。我要到。。。了”强烈的抚慰让卡尔顿有射精的冲动。触手不合时宜地探入了阴茎的尿道口。“啊啊啊。。。不行。。。啊哈。。让我射啊啊啊”卡尔顿的射精被打断了，可身后的阴茎从来都没有停下过。快感无法释放让卡尔顿极其难受。  
“呜。。哈啊，求求你。。暴乱。。”  
“不。”暴乱低沉的声音在卡尔顿脑子里无限被放大。  
“我不行了。。。啊啊。。。暴乱。。呜。。主人，求求你了。”卡尔顿不知道自己到底说了些什么，但暴乱听得可清楚了。  
啊，看来小骚货已经受到了惩罚。  
小触手猛地抽出尿道口，后穴的阴茎也加快了速度，猛烈地撞着柔软的前列腺，软肉被刺激地不停颤抖。  
"呜啊啊。。。”卡尔顿眼前一片空白，呼吸困难。  
暴乱对此表示十分满意。"


End file.
